


Almost Perfect

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Viktor being an idiot, Yuuri crying, first confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: After the mistakes at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyuushi Figure Skating Championships, Yuuri knows he doesn't dare mess up again. In fact he fears one mistake will drive Viktor away. He fears that Viktor will give up on him. So he closes in on himself and practices with no emotion. Viktor sees this and doesn't it take it well at all. Will Viktor truly leave him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first Yuuri on Ice story written over a period of two days. Please give it a read! And best of luck to all the other writers on here! This takes place right after Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyuushi Figure Skating Championships but before the China Cup.

Why couldn’t he do it? Why couldn’t he land that jump? 

 

Practice, practice, practice. There was no such thing as too much practice, not to Yuuri. He had to get it right, he had to! Otherwise he’d lose his inspiration. He’d lose the spark that made him want to skate in the first place.

 

He’d lose Viktor. 

 

Even though Viktor told him he’d stay and coach Yuuri for the season, Yuuri still had that lingering fear. If Viktor deemed him not worthy enough to coach any longer he’d leave and return to Russia.

 

“Okay Yuuri, come over here and take a moment. I can see the sweat on your forehead from here.” Viktor commanded.

 

Yuuri stopped in mid lap before skating over to the edge. He had been at the rink since 4am that morning going over his jumps again and again. After the falls and bloody nose at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyuushi Figure Skating Championships, he knew he couldn’t mess up again. Or at least he couldn’t let Viktor see him mess up. So he had taken to getting up an hour early and sneaking back for another hour after Viktor had decided to soak in the onsen.

 

Those two extra hours allowed him to work as much as he needed to. He knew the risks of falling and injuring himself so he had asked Yuko to stay during the night, and if he fell in the morning, well Viktor would have an interesting wake-up call.

 

So far he had landed all his doubles with ease. Those were a no brainer, he could do those just fine. The triples he still struggled a little so he focused more on those. He didn’t dare attempt a quad anytime soon. He knew he would only disappoint himself and he couldn’t allow that to happen. Once he had his triples perfected he promised himself he would try a quad again.

 

Viktor had lectured the hell out of him after the last competition and forbid him to do any quads or change the routine last minute again. And Yuri was actually grateful for it. It meant he could work strictly on what he believed he needed to. 

 

When Viktor wasn’t there in the early mornings or late at night Yuri only stopped once to catch his breath and take a drink. He only had an hour each session and he had to use it wisely. So when Viktor instructed him to stop for a moment he obeyed without question. 

 

“Are you going to soak in the onsen tonight?” Viktor asked handing Yuuri a towel.

 

“No, I think I’ll go straight to bed after dinner.” Yuuri had said the same thing over and over. He would always sneak back to ice castle after eating.

 

Viktor felt a sigh escape his lips. He knew Yuuri was doing something behind his back and he wanted to confront the boy. But at the same time he didn’t want to scare him. “Yuuri, as your coach I insist you soak in the onsen. It will be good on your muscles and I miss your company. The only time we spend together is here at Ice Castle.”

 

“Isn’t that how a coach and his skater are supposed to be?” Yuuri asked immediately regretting his words a moment later. No! No, he didn’t feel like that. But it was too late to correct himself.

 

Viktor was able to mask the hurt in his eyes but Yuuri had still seen it for that split second. “Is that how you feel? You think I’m only here to be your coach and nothing more? You think that’s the only thing I care about?”

 

Yuuri’s own eyes found the ice very, very interesting and decided to stay focused on their new target. 

 

“I see. I thought I saw something in you Yuuri. I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong.” Viktor said not bothering to hide the disappointment from his tone. “Very well. I’m ending your practice here. Go home.”

 

Yuuri heard the disappointment and he head shot up in time to see Viktor grabbing his jacket and exiting the building. Moments later Yuuri’s knees buckled and he found himself falling against the side hanging on for dear life.

 

Viktor was leaving. Viktor had given up on him.

 

The tears came and they wouldn’t stop.

 

Uncontrollable, unforgiveable sobs wracked the young skater’s body as the tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t stop them and at that point he didn’t bother trying anymore.

 

Everything, everything he had ever hoped for had started to come true. His idol, his inspiration had come to coach him, had given him a chance. And he had thrown it away like an old pair of skates that were too small to fit anymore. 

 

“Damn it!” Yuuri shouted letting his voice echo off the walls of the now empty rink. He didn’t want to stop skating. He didn’t want to go home, not yet. He still needed to practice. Even though Viktor wasn’t staying, even though Viktor would never see him do it, Yuuri needed to do this.

 

Taking a deep breath he hoisted himself up, reached over and turned on the music. It had been a new song that Viktor had been listening to. Soon the rink was filled with a sweet beautiful melody one that tugged as Yuuri’s very heartstrings. He could tell by the sound of it that the routine Viktor had planned for him didn’t match to what echoing over the loud speakers. No, no this was-

 

He stopped the music and restarted it again. Once the melody began to play he began to skate. He closed his eyes and began gliding across the ice, letting the music talk to him. Let his body, and his heart guide him through a routine that he had never dared attempt before. He hadn’t practiced any other moves except his jumps during his free hours. But now he was anxious to try to lead into his first jump, a triple Salchow. The landing was perfect but he had paid it no mind. 

 

Next came some rather difficult footwork. He wasn’t really paying attention to the choreography anymore. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if no one saw him skate again. All that mattered was the here and now. All that mattered was he could skate one last time. And he was putting everything he had into it. His love for the sport His love for the feel of his blades on the ice. His love of knowing he landed a quad and hearing the cheers erupting from the audience. 

 

His love for Viktor.

 

He had confessed his love for Viktor on television but even now he still hadn’t been able to definite it.

 

As he prepared himself for a triple axel one of his weak points he finally realized what the definition was.

 

He was in love with Viktor. 

 

It only made sense. Ever since had discovered the god on ice Viktor Nikiforov, his skating had improved to the point he had managed to pull off that routine almost flawlessly. 

 

Sure the movements hadn’t been exactly like Viktor’s but each jump each spin, each step had been executed without fail. 

 

But when Viktor had shown up and told him he was going to be his coach. He had wanted to protest on the spot. What could a diamond want with a lump of coal?

 

Yes that’s what they were Viktor, a diamond, a gem glistening, bring admirers near and far. Flawless beauty, clean cut, near perfectionism. Yuuri knew nothing was perfect but in his opinion Viktor was the closest to the definition of perfect.

 

But he was a lump of coal, hard pointless and only good to keep someone warm. No wonder Viktor kept asking him for a sleep over. 

 

Shaking his head he leaped into the jump spinning three times closing his eyes with a wish on his breath, “Please let me land right.”

 

 

Viktor’s blue eyes widened as he watched Yuuri land the triple axel and launch right into his signature spin. He had returned to the rink seemingly forgetting to grab the music he had been listening to while watching Yuuri practice. The newest routine for the China Cup didn’t seem up to par for what Yuuri could now do. Over the past few months the young skater had transformed dramatically from the shy little piglet to the seductress whom had captured Viktor’s heart with Euros disguised as a pork cutlet bowl.

 

Viktor wanted Yuuri to show his true self. Show the world what he could do and not hold back. But every time Viktor had voiced his thoughts Yuuri had claimed this was who he was. Viktor knew better. He had seen so many sides of Yuuri in the brief time he had been coaching him, so he knew there was more to the young skate that meets the eye.  
And Yuuri was finally showing him his true self. An artwork, a masterpiece. This, this was what Viktor wanted to see. This was what Viktor needed to see. So much confidence, so much love, so much want. But the question was whom was Yuuri imagining as he continued to glide across the ice?

 

It wasn’t until the music stopped and Yuuri had struck a pose with his hand over his heart kneeling down did Viktor finally step out onto the ice. 

 

Yuuri heard the footsteps and looked up through the blurriness of the tears still lingering in his eyes, “Viktor?”

 

Viktor reached the other skater and pulled him into an embrace. Moments later he felt Yuuri’s knees buckle and they both collapsed onto the ice. He could feel Yuuri’s entire body shaking and he knew the younger was crying his eyes out. The question was why? What had made him become such a pitiful sight? Something was wrong.

 

“Yuuri what is it?”

 

Yuuri shook his head unable to voice his thoughts. He couldn’t with his throat choked up with sobs. Finally he managed four words that struck Viktor right in the heart.

 

“Please don’t leave me.”

 

Leave? Why in the world would- Then it dawned on him. The one thing Viktor had learned about Yuuri was he would punish himself if it ever appeared he had disappointed his coach. Yes, his words earlier indicated he was disappointed in Yuuri, but.

 

But.

 

No he didn’t have any excuse. He knew how sensitive Yuuri was and he should have taken that into consideration before voicing his thoughts. “Yuuri, Yuuri listen to me. Listen to me I’m-“

 

Yuuri was too lost in his tears and fear of Viktor leaving that he couldn’t respond. 

 

Viktor sighed knowing there was only one way to get this boy to listen. He grasped Yuuri’s chin tilted it up and pressed his lips to the others in a soft kiss. Immediately he could taste the salt from the tears lingering with the sweat and something, something that was simply Yuuri.

 

When Yuuri felt the lips upon his own his crying stopped but only for a moment. He pushed away as a wave of fresh tears threatened to emerge, “Don’t tease me like that.” he whispered. “It’s too cruel. I can’t take anymore.”

 

Cruel? Did Yuuri honestly believe he was being cruel? And teasing? Why would Yuuri think Viktor was teasing him? Unless…

 

Grasping the boy’s chin again he recaptured those soft lips pulling the younger skater closer. His right hand grasping the back of Yuuri’s neck, his left arm wrapping itself around the younger’s waist. He wasn’t going to let go. Not until Yuuri understood. He understood, he had figured it out. All he had to do now was wait for Yuuri to do the same. Yes all he had to do was wait.

 

It was a dream, no a nightmare a cruel nightmare. Viktor was kissing him and he’d wake up in his room realizing this was all in his head. Oh well, if it was a dream he might as well make the most of it.

 

As he found himself returning the kiss he felt the pressure in his chest building up to his heart and realization overtook him. This was real. This was actually happening. It wasn’t a dream.

 

Desperation filled him to his very being and he pulled Viktor towards him causing them both to fall, him with his back against the ice and Viktor on top of him. Their liplocked embrace never once breaking. 

 

Viktor felt the determination and deepened the kiss. He needed Yuuri to understand. He wasn’t going anywhere. He had made a promise to himself and to Yuuri. No matter what came their way he was never going to leave him.

 

The kiss ended both of them breathless. Blue orbs met brown and Viktor smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“But but you said-“

 

“Yuuri what where you thinking of just now? When you were skating that routine?”

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks darken and he suddenly realized the position had had put himself in. But with Viktor’s weight pinning him down he knew he couldn’t get out of this.

 

“Who.”

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“It’s who.” Yuuri corrected. He averted his gaze unable to look into the diamond’s eyes any longer. His confidence now shattered. “I was thinking of you. I was thinking of how I wanted to impress you, how I wanted to show you I can get better, I can improve.”

 

Viktor smiled, “Oh my little one, I already know that. I took a chance on you when I decided to become your coach. And I haven’t regretted a single moment of our time together.”

 

“But, but I can’t stand the thought of being a disappointment to you. I’ve failed you so many times and I-“  
Viktor placed his finger to Yuuri’s lips silencing him, “Yuuri, I understand you are going to make mistakes. Every skater in the world does. It's how we learn to improve. But,  
Yuuri do you know why I was disappointed this time?”

 

Yuuri could only manage to shake his head in response.

 

“I suppose it was a wrong emotion to voice. I wasn’t actually disappointed, I was hurt.” Viktor confessed.

 

“Hurt?”

 

“Yes, we’ve come so far together that I still want to know more about you. And when you claimed you believed our current relationship should stay how it is I-“ Viktor shook  
his head, “I’m sorry Yuuri but I just can’t do that. Not anymore.”

 

Yuuri looked up at his coach confused, “I don’t understand.”

 

“Yuuri if I kissed you right now, what would your reaction be?”

 

If Viktor kissed him, what would he do? He didn’t have an answer, so instead he asked, “What would you want my reaction to be?

Viktor dropped his head and sighed deeply, “Yuuri, you don’t seem to understand how special you are. You are an unpolished gem sitting around waiting to be shown off to the world and morphed into something so beautiful, the world wouldn’t dare look away.” He leaned closer, “I can see that beauty and I want it for myself. I want you to understand that this is not a game to me. Skating is never a game to me. Skating is my passion and now you are as well.” he leaned now even close, “So now I’m going to ask you again. If I kiss you now, what would your reaction be?”

 

Yuuri’s entire face darkened a deep crimson before he found a split second burst of confidence. His arms wrapped themselves around Viktor’s neck and pulled him down till their lips met.

 

It was perfect. This feeling. This connection. They needed this. Both of them did. 

 

Viktor had never told anyone but throughout his skating career he had felt something was missing. It hadn’t been until he saw Yuuri skate in person for the first time at Ice Castle did he realize he had found what he had been looking for.

Yuuri’s longing for Viktor had been eating away at him for so long that when Viktor had shown up at Yu-topia he hadn’t been able to figure out why his heart had been pounding so fast. Now, now he realized it. They completed each other.

 

Viktor reluctantly broke the kiss. “Say it, please say it I need to hear it.”

 

“Only if you say it.” Yuuri pleaded. 

 

“I’m never leaving you. I love you.” Viktor said kissing Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“I’m never doubting you, I love you.” Yuuri responded pulling Viktor down holding him tight.

 

It was what they both needed to hear. Yuuri would never believe that Viktor would leave him. Sure he might go off on his own to think once in a while but he would never be  
gone long. Until the Grand Prix he would stay by Yuuri’s side.

 

And Yuuri would always believe it .He chose to believe it. Why? Because this, this what they had right here was perfection. And whom would ever want to change something that was already perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know if I kept them in true character or not but hey. I kept visualizing this on laptop screen as if I was watching in an episode. Please, please, let me know what you thought.! Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
